The invention relates to multi-arm copolymers containing a hydrophobic core region and a hydrophilic outer region, methods of making such copolymers, and methods of using such copolymers as drug delivery vehicles.
Solubilization and delivery of hydrophobic drugs is one of the most challenging issues in pharmaceutical formulation, particularly since most drugs are hydrophobic. Such drugs tend to precipitate in an aqueous environment, such as the bloodstream. Whether the drug is delivered by oral or parenteral routes, a certain level of aqueous solubility is required for adequate absorption and bioavailability. Pharmaceutical grade surfactants, such as Tween(copyright) 80 or Cremophor(copyright), have been widely used in formulations to compensate for the low aqueous solubility of hydrophobic drugs. These surfactants solubilize hydrophobic drugs by forming micellar structures in aqueous media. Unfortunately, these surfactants have been associated with severe allergic reactions and hypersensitivity when administered to patients (Kris, et al., Cancer Treatment REP, 70:5, (1986)). After parenteral administration, these micellar drug carriers disintegrate when the concentration is below their critical micelle concentration (CMC), resulting in a rapid release of the drug. That is to say, in addition to the possibility of adverse side effects upon administration, conventional surfactant-based carriers also lack the ability to provide controlled release of a drug.
Thus, there remains a need in the art for a method for imparting adequate levels of aqueous solubility to a hydrophobic drug such that the drug may be administered in a therapeutically effective manner.
The invention is directed to multi-arm block copolymers useful as drug delivery vehicles. The multi-arm block copolymers comprise a central core molecule, such as a residue of a polyol, and at least three copolymer arms covalently attached to the central core molecule, each copolymer arm comprising an inner hydrophobic polymer segment covalently attached to the central core molecule and an outer hydrophilic polymer segment covalently attached to the hydrophobic polymer segment. The block copolymer provides a unimolecular micelle structure, wherein the central core molecule and the hydrophobic polymer segment define a hydrophobic core region and the hydrophilic polymer segment defines an outer hydrophilic region. The solubility of hydrophobic biologically active agents can be improved by entrapment within the hydrophobic core region of the block copolymer. Thus, improved delivery of hydrophobic drugs can be obtained by administering a pharmaceutical composition to a mammal, the pharmaceutical composition comprising a multi-arm block copolymer of the invention having a drug entrapped within the hydrophobic core region thereof.